User talk:Bee Waifu
Welcome! Bladiumdragon, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- Wikia (Talk) 10:56, July 23, 2011 Edit Preview Hey, you made five minor edits to Samus Aran in a row. It would be appreciated if you try to get every edit you want done to a page in as few edits as possible by editing the entire page at once and by using the edit preview. Admins and patrollers have to check each individual edit. Multiple edits makes things difficult. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:01, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that. I didn't pay attention to the top edit bar. I thought that wasn't on this wiki.Bladiumdragon (talk) 19:08, August 22, 2012 (UTC) use of apostrophe s in articles Just letting you know that there is no need to alter the use of "Samus's" to "Samus'". Both are correct, and we allow both on the wiki. In addition to this, please do not alter the italic text in quoted sections, like under Official data headings, this is directly from the game or manual and if incorrect should have a "sic" placed after the error. Thanks, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:13, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Uhhh, basic english spelling. Putting an apostrophe s when a word already has an s at the end of its name is NOT correct. When it's a possessive, the word does NOT take an s at the end when the word in question already has one. Samus, already has an s. Therefore, the proper spelling is "Samus' ".Bladiumdragon (talk) 19:15, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :That is for PLURALs. When it comes to not plurals, it doesn't matter. We actually did research into it, and no two sources agree. :Also, why did you revert my revert to Zero Suit? Look at the table, your edit makes it look kinda weird with the Zero Mission below GBA, but Brawl next to wii. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:19, August 22, 2012 (UTC) What? No it isn't. That isn't for plurals! It's for nouns and anything ending with an s.Bladiumdragon (talk) 19:15, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :That is only for plural possessives. For other things ending in s, it doesn't matter. We checked. We had this huge debate on this. Also, don't edit quotes and stuff taken directly from the game. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:23, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm guessing you're from the UK? That's the correct form in that country but "Samus's" is correct in American spelling. Our policy states that both are allowed. Please see here. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:25, August 22, 2012 (UTC) No. I'm from the states. Here, take this thing I found on the net regarding "apostrophe s": With plural nouns, most style guides agree that you just add an apostrophe if it ends in "s", and apostrophes for other words. So the rules that come down from your bosses are the "bosses' rules". Since most English plurals end in "s", that's the most common case. But if you've got an irregular word like "feet" or "women", you'd add apostrophe-s, like "The women's gowns were beautiful." I also seem to be having trouble with editing. There's also for singular nouns: Form the possessive of nouns that end in s by adding just an apostrophe. > both boys' parents . . . the two dogs' barking . . . these students' grades . . . several companies' products . . . the ladies' room . . . Moses' laws :Click the link. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:30, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Ah i got the two mixed up. However, it doesn't matter, as we already agreed to use both versions. "Samus's" and "Samus'" are both correct, in British English and American English, respectively. We use both of these on this Wiki. Most of the games use "Samus's", and text from official sources must not be edited. The link I provided links to our discussion on this subject. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:33, August 22, 2012 (UTC) What, so you pronounce it "Sam-us eses"? No thank you. I prefer to properly say "Saw-mus es". :Read this. The official policy of the wiki is to accept either, because no two sources for American english agree on the subject. If you cannot accept that, then too bad. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Check the . We answered the question about Red Phazon on Talk:Red Phazon. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Warning OK, you need to change your attitude a bit. You're being rather disrespectful. You're saying things in a way that kinda implies that your way is right and anybody who disagrees is an idiot. That's the vibe you're giving off. Calm down a little. If the attitude continues, you will be blocked. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:48, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Asking people to be nicer in that way actually riles them up even more.Bladiumdragon (talk) 19:57, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I apologize if I worded that badly. However, the point still stands. If you don't change your attitude, you will receive a block. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:02, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :It looks like I already have. Hmmm.Bladiumdragon (talk) 20:04, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :I can't see my profile page anymore. ::Uh, you never created one on this site to begin with? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:06, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I could see it before. Meh. Doesn't matter.Bladiumdragon (talk) 20:07, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::For the record, nobody banned you. There would be a large "BANNED" at the top while on your talk page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:18, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Subtlety at its best, eh?...if only I could post pictures to demonstrate my feelings. I'm so emo. *starts to cut...himself a large slice of salami*Bladiumdragon (talk) 20:27, August 22, 2012 (UTC)